Brat
Brat is Bubbles as Bubbles would be if Bubbles was evil (even though Bubbles isn't evil). She was known to be sassy, dim witted, a brat and only cares for shopping and food. Plot Brat has the same blonde bangs as Bubbles very long blond pigtails held by blue bows. Brat wears a tight navy blue strapless shirt that leaves her bellybutton showing, with a short leather jacket over it. She also wears a black mini skirt with a blue outline with black 3" high heeled boots that go to her ankles. Hers is is styled in two long spiked pigtails held by two long blue ribbons. She also wears blue fingerless gloves with six bangles on each of her hands. Brat is sassy and is Bubbles' polar opposite. Brat isn't too nice and is rather lazy and enjoys shopping for fashion. Unlike Bubbles, Brat doesn't ever sob. She is naive and naughty. Brat enjoys sassing people and trashes places. She knows cheerleading and is on the same cheerleading team as Bubbles though sees Bubbles as a rival. All men and boys are attracted to her except The Rowdyruff Boys. She is fashionable and stylish, having a totally strong fashion sense more than Bubbles. Her sassiness usually makes her enemies and sister mad such as Bubbles, Brute, Brick and Buttercup. She usually likes to wear fashionable or cute clothes. Like in some episodes, she doesn't wear her main outfit. In a few episodes, she is shown to be a bit dim-witted and naive. And be treated by her two sisters. Brat is shown in the episode, The Food Invasion along with Berserk and Brute, They feel attached to their dad/creator and care about him deeply. And for the first ever, Brat sobbed for the 1st time in her life when Buttercup told her and her sisters about their dad's-creator's life being almost drained. So The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyuff Boys and Powerpunk Girls team up to save their dad's-creator's. Although, The Rowdyruff Boys have a mom-creator. It's HIM even though he's a male. But, they still save HIM. Despite Brat's sassy and bad girl personality, she, along with her sisters, had shown a much nicer side. They team up to save their fathers and display a tearful sob. All of them team up in the first movie to save Earth from Sedusa. Exactly like Bubbles, Brat is a Daddy's girl and is attached to him. Brat also displays a girlish personality. In Deja View, Brat, when born, was fast-talking her father happily, wanting to get many things. Brat also has a very perky attitude, of some kind. It is reveal she only sobs when there's a bigger threat. In an upcoming episode, it is shown she has a big appetite for desserts. Brat displays a humor that rather goes through making fun of people. Abilities Brat is a strong opponent, like her sisters. One of her main moves is using her pigtails to grab objects and her enemies. This move appeared in Brat and her sisters debuted Deja View and this move has been seen alot in future episodes. In Battle in The Mall, she used this move to tie up Bubbles. In Competitive Rivals, she can make deadly shooting stars at her foes. In Battle in The Mall, she can also make energy orbsblike Bubbles and Boomer. Brat can also use laser vision. In Daylight Slavings Time, she can spit out water. In Rock The Mansion, Brat can slap others to turn them to stone. In Daylight Slavings Time, she used this power on Bubbles and shattered her. Category:Villainesses Category:Business Villains Category:Bullies Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Characters from The Powerpuff Girls Shows Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:In Love Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Love Stealers Category:Criminals Category:Daughters of Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:About Females